


Visors

by Drift



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bad Ending, Betrayal, Character Death, Dark, Deception, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Possible Character Death, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: TFP Jazz and Prowl both wear visors.Now Prime knows why.





	Visors

**Author's Note:**

> TFP Dark!AU As in very dark no happy ending.  
Forget canon.
> 
> I had a rough day. So I share the sentiment. I am sure Prime doesn't mind. 
> 
> NOT beta read or anything. Will check it tomorrow when I feel more like it. Have fun?  
R&R/K - if you feel like It!

Prime stood in front of many screens. On the console before him was a single datapad ready to be signed.

"I can't do this. I- this isn't right. You know that, why-."

Prime leaned heavy on the console, just pushing the datapad away as Jazz interrupted him.

"But this is not how this works, Prime. You know that. I know that. Powler over there knows that... or do we have to show ya what happens if you don't do what we say. Again?"

Jazz, sitting comfortably in a chair opposite to Optimus, smiled playfully, showing of his sharp canines. Red optics never leaving the Matrixbearer, who visibly flinched at the other's words.

"Jazz is right. It is illogical to still refuse to cooperate. Especially after our demonstration of power in the last skirmish. Sure we had Decepticon losses as well, 12 mechs to be precise but seeing that you lost 65 of your soldiers, including officers like Ironhide, Chromia and Arcee, you should know better Optimus Prime" 

Prowl continued, while using his yellow visor in his digits to point at the numbers on the holoscreen in the middle of the room.

Optimus turned looking into the two pairs of red optics belonging to his TIC and SIC. 

The day he put the two mechs in the positions they occupied right now, there has been a protest rising from his matrix. Something he identified as a warning. 

Back then he though the ancient device didn't like that he filled the positions of his second and his third with two mechs who were conjuxes. The death of one would have weakend the other. He knew that it was a risky gambling but back then it seemed worth the risk, Prowl and Jazz just the best soldiers he had to fill those positions. 

Now he realized how wrong he has been. How unworthy of the matrix itself, not even able to read it's warning right. To listen to it.

"If I agree to this... what will happen to my Autobots? Will they be treated fairly?"

The mechs who followed him thru this war were not at fault. He wouldn't just give them up and let them pay for his mistakes and do as Megatron pleased.

Prowl and Jazz exchanges a short nonverbal conversation, probably deciding who would answer, it was Prowl again. 

"With signing this, you declare peace and at the same time Lord Megatron as the rightfull ruler of Cybertron. Of cause the Autobots will have to make reparations, but no mech who doesn't fight the new ruling will be harmed. That said, you will probably face execution"

The tired Prime nodded slowly. A Prime who was foolish enough to place two of the most dangerous Decepticons, posing as Autobots, as his head officers didn't deserve the Matrix anyway. Hopefully it would fall in worthier servos after his passing.

"Very well, till all are one" 

He put his glyph on the datapad, right besides Prowl's and Jazz's. Hoping Megatron would keep his Promise. 

Hoping that Primus' next choise would be wiser than his.


End file.
